


Perfection in a Gaze

by michellejco



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Couple, Cute, Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, First Kiss, Fluff, Ice Skating, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Nicknames, Otabek Altin - Freeform, Russian, Skating, Tickling, Touching, Yoi - Freeform, Yuri Plisetsky - Freeform, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, Yurio, giggles, ler otabek, ler!otabek, otabek and yuri, otayuri - Freeform, pair skating, tickle, ticklish yuri, ticklish!yuri, yuri is ticklish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10143647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michellejco/pseuds/michellejco
Summary: Yurio gets his chance to skate in private with Otabek, but he doesn't expect the damn guy to be so teasing and touchy and.... perfect.





	

“He’s quite stunning, isn’t he?”

Yuuri looked over at the small blonde Russian standing next to him outside the rink, “Who? Otabek?”

Yurio nodded, “Of course, pig. Who else is on the ice?”

The Japanese skater didn’t take the insults to heart anymore, but now his mind was buzzing with curiosity. Stunning? Such a pronounced word to use for someone’s skating. Yes, Otabek looked skilled and refined on the ice. Intense. Stunning seemed to mean more. 

“Forget you. Shouldn’t you be heading out anyway?” Yurio asked, casually leaning on the rink barrier and he blew some blonde hair out of his face.

Yuuri glanced between Yurio and Otabek out on the ice and a blush graced his cheeks, “Y-Yes! See you tomorrow, Yurio. Proshchay,” he smiled softly, practicing his Russian. 

Yurio nodded and turned back to Otabek gliding through the ice. When he heard the door close behind Yuuri, he took a breath and removed the guards from his skates before skipping out onto the ice. 

Otabek was still concentrated on the routine he was practicing.

“Oi! Beka!” 

Otabek turned his head and slowed his skating, “Yuri,” he smiled softly, “Did you want to practice together?”

“No, I just wanted to skate with you.”

Otabek grinned, since that basically meant the same thing, “We can pair skate. That should be fun, hm?” he skated close to the small Russian and looked down at him. 

Yurio huffed but he looked up at Otabek from behind his bangs, “Yeah, I mean…. yeah.”

The Kazakh figure skater smiled pleasantly and he grabbed Yurio’s waist and hand, already ready. 

While Yurio looked startled at first, he soon took up the challenge and skated with Otabek leading at first. 

“Spin,” Otabek commanded and pushed off from Yurio to give him space to complete a quad quite successfully with little prior warning. Otabek smiled, “Arms out,” and he reached his out gracefully, Yurio copying him. 

“This doesn’t seem your style,” Yurio commented, digging a blade into the ice to kick up in a jump.

“No? We can change it up, then. Would you let me lift you?”

Yurio’s eyes widened for a second.

“Do you trust me?”

Yurio nodded, “Yeah. Duh,” he huffed, as if it was obvious even though his response didn’t convey that.

Otabek smiled and slowed down, “Ready?” he faced Yurio. The smaller young man nodded, “Uh, sure.”

“You’re small, this shouldn’t be hard,” Otabek smiled reassuringly and he stuck his hands under Yurio’s arms. The Russian did not expect that grab, instead thinking he’d grab at the hips, so he squeaked and shot his arms down. 

“Aha! Wahahait!”

Otabek tilted his head and he smiled. Then he chuckled, “Ihis the Russian Ice Fairy ticklish?”

Yurio’s pale cheeks lit up and he growled, “N-No! What the hell kind of a question is that? I just wasn’t ready.”

“But you said you were,” Otabek slid his hands out from under Yurio’s arms, “Ready to try again? If you’re not ticklish, that is,” he smirked.

Yurio scoffed, lifting his arms out to his sides to prove his total non-ticklishness, “Go ahead, Kazakh. Try again.”

Otabek nodded, acting professional now. He tricked Yuri again by grabbing his sides, his thumbs perfectly matching up to the Russian’s hip bones and digging in. 

Yurio was hoisted into the air, but went with flailing limbs, laughter spilling from his mouth, “BEHEKA! ACK! STAHAHAhahahap wahahait lehehet gohohoho, jeheherk!” 

Otabek chuckled and he skated forward with Yurio hoisted above his head. Then he lowered him and pulled him close to his chest, with the smaller man’s back pressed into his front.

“So little Yuri is ticklish. How interesting,” Otabek teased and smirked evilly, slipping his hand beneath the silky fabric of Yurio’s shirt and gracing his fingers against his small belly.

Yurio squeaked and bit his lip, pushing at Otabek’s hands as he leaned into him, making Otabek continue to skate backward at a slow pace. 

Otabek chuckled softly. Yuri’s laughter was beautiful. Musical, even. People hardly heard it, and even him as one of his friend’s and it was a sin. 

“Where’d the laugh go?” Otabek questioned and he pinched the smooth flesh next. 

Yurio snorted, turning his head to avoid Otabek’s gaze. His lip quivered. 

Otabek gave a few kneads to Yurio’s hip bone and that seemed to do it after four sharp squeezes and then a deep massage.

“AHAHA! DAHAHAHAMN PODONOK NAHA!” Yurio was lifted up in the air slightly in Otabek’s grip, and he kicked his legs out. 

Otabek chuckled, “I should do this more often, Yura,” and he let the Russian go, spinning him once before skating away from him. 

Yurio gained his balance back and clutched his midsection, panting. Dammit. He wasn’t gonna let out of this with dignity. He looked ahead at Otabek in the distance, still skating gracefully with smooth footwork on the ice, not taking his eyes off Yurio. This made the blonde’s breath hitch. That smile, with that face, and those soft eyes…. that wasn’t fair. 

Yurio skated towards Otabek and grumbled, “I’m cold. Come closer.”

Otabek chuckled and he practically hugged Yurio close to himself, but pulled it off as continuing the impromptu pair skate. Yurio knew Otabek couldn’t see his face but he was smiling. 

“Dohon’t drop me, you idiot,” Yurio teased when Otabek went back for another lift, non-tickly of course. 

Otabek smiled, “Youhu trust me, though,” and he successfully lifted a smiling Yurio and set him down, the two drifting over the ice, skated clinking against it.

“Thahat tickles!” Yurio protested when Otabek went for another lift, grabbing him under his arms.

“I cahan’t lift you if you don’t raise your arms, Yura.”

And so the day went by with similar antics. Yurio can’t remember smiling and laughing that much in so long. And he can’t remember looking at such a beautiful face for that long, either. Perfection. That was Beka.

“I had fun, Yuri,” Otabek smiled at the smaller skater as they got off the ice and removed their skates. 

“Me too. Even though you’re an ass.”

“Soho I am,” the Kazakh stood over Yurio and gazed down at him with a smile on his lips.

Yurio looked back up, his lips feeling dry, so he licked them uncomfortably. The gaze was powerful. 

Otabek leaned down and pressed a kiss to Yurio’s lips, shutting his eyes to linger in the feeling. 

Meanwhile, Yurio’s were wide and his cheeks were beet red with blush. Then his eyes softened and he wrapped his arms around the older male. Now this was perfection. Hours of skating, laughing, touching. The perfect ending to a perfect day.


End file.
